


Arcana Imagines

by SyrenScales



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenScales/pseuds/SyrenScales
Summary: An introduction and basic information regarding this work and requests
Kudos: 1





	Arcana Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all of this before submitting a request. See end for other social medias.

This is my book of imagines for The Arcana. I do plan on posting the material in this book elsewhere, like on Tumblr and Instagram (julians-top and julians_top, respectively), but only on dedicated pages for it, the only exception being Wattpad, where it'll be mixed with other works. If you see my content posted anywhere but the accounts mentioned, it's not me, and I haven't granted permission.

I'd also like to mention that this book will contain SFW and NSFW chapters. NSFW can range from sexual themes to heavier things. There will be warnings at the beginning of each NSFW chapter. 

Read below for request information.

I want to say this right off the bat; I will not write requests for the courtiers. The devs have said to not romanticize them, and I, quite frankly, agree with that. I also won't do requests for the Major Arcana. Other than that, any other characters are game.

I'll do most requests in terms of theme and scenario. Even if I don't want to do the exact request, I'll try to do the next best thing.  
Things I won't do, however, include things like pedophilia and beastiality, etc. I also won't do things like; "MC with dysphoria" "FTM MC wanting top surgery" "MC who hates their body", etc. These things can trigger my own body and gender issues. If you aren't sure, you can still ask though.

If you don't want to share your request publicly, you can PM me as well.  
If you want the MC to be a certain gender, tell me. Otherwise I'll typically go with a gender neutral MC.

Other rules just include things like don't pester me, don't spam the same request, don't get mad if I don't do it or take a while, etc.

In regards to oneshots, I'll sometimes accept OC x Character requests. You will have to PM me with information on your character, however. 

This chapter may change as needed. Whenever I do happen to make a revision, I will put a note in the next chapter. If it's urgent, I'll make a whole new announcement chapter. That's all for now :3

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: julians-top  
> Instagram: julians_top  
> Wattpad: Siren_Scales


End file.
